A series of lies and tales told by Yamazaki!!!!
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Just a series of stories with Everybody from ccs, with Yamazaki telling one of his lies in each one!!From Squid to Suhama...it's YAMAZAKI's LIES! *The One With Britney Spears--part 2* is up!
1. The One With the Squid

Me--^.^ And for this fic, Yamazaki is my host!!! hehehehe!  
  
Yamazaki-- Konnichiwa, minna! How are you  
  
Me--Everybody is gooood! ^.^ I thought of doing this fic since I needed to do some humor fics instead of some S+S fics...been bored lately of having to write them...so I figured I should write a series of lies, told by none other than YAMAZAKI!!!  
  
Yamazaki--Arigato!  
  
Me-- And some of these will actually come from the Cardcaptor Sakura episodes!(I downloaded most of them, so I have a pretty huge amount!)  
  
Yamazaki--yeah yeah...whatever...let's get on with my stories!!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
The one with the squid.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Sakura said peering into the fish shop window.  
  
"That's a squid, Kinomoto-san!" Meiling shouted. "For heaven's sakes, I'm surprised that even you don't know what a squid is!"  
  
"Well, I've never really eaten one before." Sakura answered.  
  
"They're gooooooood!" Meiling shouted. "ESPECIALLY WITH SUGAR AND SOYA SAUCE AND VINEGAR!!!!"  
  
"EEEW!" Sakura and Li said at the same time.  
  
"Hohohoho." hoed Tomoyo, with her video camera in her hand.  
  
"Are you serious that you haven't tried squid before? They're one of Japan's famous type of seafood!" Li said.  
  
"I swear!" Sakura cried. "I haven't tried them before!"  
  
"Geez, Kinomoto-san." Meiling said rolling her eyes. "Even I've tried them!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to try them!" Sakura said, and stepped into the fish shop.  
  
Sakura looked at the display case. She saw dozens of various types of fish and seafood, until she came across the squid.  
  
"Konnichiwa. What can I get for you?" A lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"I would like 1 lb of squid please!" Sakura said confidently.  
  
"Alright. Here you go!" The lady said handing Sakura a bag of baby squid, which was in a bag of water.  
  
"Um...aren't they supposed to be dead?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You never said you wanted them dead!" The lady replied. "If you want them dead I could..."  
  
"That's okay! Thanks!" Sakura said paying the lady.  
  
She walked out of the store with Meiling, Tomoyo and Li staring at her.  
  
"What the...THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, KINOMOTO-SAN!" Meiling screamed.  
  
Tomoyo had a hand on her cheek, staring at the bag of live baby squid, as if pondering over something.  
  
"Yeah, Kinomoto-san. They're supposed to be DEAD!" Li shouted.  
  
"Well, I didn't know. And I don't want them to die!"  
  
"WELL THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!" Meiling screamed.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I could raise them like fish!" Sakura said looking at the fish.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" said a familiar voice.  
  
They all turned around.  
  
"Konnichiwa." They all said.  
  
"Konnichiwa. What's that you got there, Sakura-san?" Yamazaki asked, looking at the bag of baby squid, swimming around.  
  
"It's squid." Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh really? Well, that reminds me...did you know?" He said pointing up his index finger in the air. "That a long time ago, seafood actually lived on land?"  
  
"Really?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yup. And they did exactly what we did too! They had schools!!"  
  
"Cool!" Li said leaning closer to hear the story, so was Sakura.  
  
"Uh huh! The majority of the seafood were fishes though! And so everyday, they would wake up at 6:00am to go to fish school! There, they learned Algebra, Pythagorean's thereom, and all that stuff!"  
  
"What did they do for History, then?" Sakura asked, while Tomoyo was recording everything.  
  
"Well, for history, they learned the history of the Earth and how the oceans developed and how some coral take only a few seconds to develop!"  
  
"Really? Then what did they do in Gym?" Li asked.  
  
"That's a very good question, Li-kun and I am very happy to answer it. All their teachers were squids! And for gym, they would always do ballet and learn dances like folk dance, traditional dance, country dances!"  
  
"What did they eat?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, what they ate was that they ate plants with soya sauce and...EEEEEEEEEEE" Yamazaki was cut off by Chiharu knocking him on the head and dragging him away.  
  
"STOP LYING!!!!" She shouted while dragging him away.  
  
"But I never finished their question! Anyway, they ate plants with soya sauce and bean sprouts from the unknown world with no water!"  
  
Chiharu hit him on the head and said, "STOP LYING!!!!"  
  
"Was it a lie?" Sakura asked. "Hoe!"  
  
"Hohoho!" Tomoyo hoed again.  
  
Sakura looked at the squid.  
  
"Hey Mr. Squid." Sakura said to the bag. "How are you? Did you REALLY teach those fishies gym, math and history? I suck at math. It's my worst subject! But I really like gym, though..." She trailed off.  
  
"What is she doing?" Meiling said giving Sakura a queer look.  
  
"And then, I got hit in the head..."  
  
"I think she's gone cuckoo." Li commented.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm gonna return the squid back to the people!" Sakura said went into the shop. She came back out later with a bag of live baby octopuses.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Meiling screamed.  
  
"I traded it for the squid. You see, Yamazaki's story really made me think! If I take the squid home, then they won't grow up to be teachers and they won't beable to educate the little fishes in the ocean that need to be taught! So that's why I decided to take the octopus since I haven't tried it, and it won't harm little fishes education!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Whatever!" Meiling said walking away.  
  
"Bye minna-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura shouted.  
  
---end of Yamazaki's lies part. 1---  
  
Me--^.^ Did you like that?  
  
Chiharu--no more lies? /beating Yamazaki on the head/  
  
Yamazaki-- and then....  
  
Me-- Hoe! Well, stay tuned for more of Yamazaki's lies!! 


	2. The One With The Blue Postbox

Me-- ARRGGHH! i hate this new system! i liked the old system better!! I hate having to upload it twice...arrgghhh! well...there's anothing complaint for u...  
  
Yamazaki-- I thought u were only complaining on Superstar Sakura  
  
Me-- I'm angry...:(...so I complain...anyway...this chapter is actually from a ccs show or special or w/e from ccs...(it was Tomoyo-chan's Video memorial special) or something like that...  
  
  
  
The One With The Blue Postbox  
  
  
  
"Minna, did you know??" Yamazaki said, one day at school, with his index pointing up in the air as usual.  
  
"Are you making lies again?" Chiharu said, with her arms against her waist.  
  
Tomoyo, Li, Meiling, who had arms around Li's neck, and Sakura were standing in back a few feet from them. Tomoyo was recording.  
  
"I didn't say anything, yet!" Yamazaki said back.  
  
"Then what is it?" said Chiharu.  
  
"Well, do you know about the blue postbox?" he said.  
  
"Aren't postboxes supposed to be all red??" Sakura asked curiously. Yamazaki turned towards her.  
  
"Well, not all postboxes are red. There are blue ones too!"  
  
"Are there really postboxes like that?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Isn't it one of Yamazaki's-kun's usual lies?" Tomoyo said, still focusing on recording the scenerio.  
  
"Of course." Meiling said, with her arms still around Li's neck.(it's so funny! It's as if Li is bored or suffocating or something!) "Yamazaki's 'realistic' stories like those are always lies! Right Syaoran- kun?"  
  
"Heavy..." Li said with no expression.  
  
  
  
--- school ends---  
  
As Tomoyo, Sakura, Li and Meiling, who still has her arms around him, Sakura stopped and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Then and there, right in front of them, was a blue postbox.  
  
"IT'S A BLUE POSTBOX!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It really DID exist!" Li added.  
  
"So, Yamazaki-kun doesn't always lie." Meiling said, arms still around Li. (*.* poor Li)  
  
"It was a TRUE story then." Tomoyo said.  
  
"We did a bad thing by not believing him that there really was such a thing as a blue postbox." Sakura said in a sad tone.  
  
"COME TO THINK OF IT!" Meiling bursted suddenly, her arms finally off Li. "WHEN YAMAZAKI-KUN WAS TALKING ABOUT THE BLUE POSTBOX..."  
  
"Yeah...what about it..." Tomoyo, Sakura and Li said all at the same time, in a straight, ordered line.  
  
"HIS EYES WERE OPEN!" She shouted. And then, out of nowhere, a big mysterious music starts.  
  
"Meh???" Tomoyo, Sakura and Li replied. Then a big picture of Yamazaki, in his usually stance when he is lying, shows up with his eyes opened, but blured out.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! THE USUALLY-TIGHTLY CLOSED EYES WERE DEFINATELY OPEN!!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"EH?" Tomoyo, Sakura and Li said again.  
  
"But," Sakura said, the camera zooming in on only her eyes. "I never saw Yamazaki-kun open his eyes before!!"  
  
"Me too." Tomoyo added. "I always worry he might bump into things."  
  
"Were they really open, Meiling?" Li asked. "I didn't see it!"  
  
Meiling sighed. "Hmm...I wonder if there's some proof. Like a picture of him with his eyes open."  
  
--Later---  
  
"This is my photo album!" Sakura said, putting down a big, brown book with the words, Kinomoto Sakura and Memories labeled on it, on the coffee table.  
  
"THIS IS IT!" Meiling exclaimed. "THANKS, KINOMOTO-SAN!"  
  
"Hmm...what is this?" Meiling asked, pointing out a picture with Sakura and Yamazaki in the background. Yamazaki's face was painted with red, yellow and green strips, to match the colors of the beach balls that were on top of his head.  
  
"Why is he here?" Meiling asked again, this time at a picture of Sakura cheerleading, and Yamazaki as one of the cheerleaders, wearing a cheerleading outfit...WITH A SKIRT TOO!  
  
"It's no good. His eyes aren't open." Meiling said looking at one final picture. This time, Sakura was in a kimono at a festival, with Yamazaki giving the peace sign, as one of the dolls in the background.  
  
"But," Tomoyo said looking at a picture of Sakura, in cooking class, with Yamazaki, again, in the background but this time looking like he was going to do kung-fu a giant wedding cake. "Sakura-chan is so cute!"  
  
"Ah! That's right!" Tomoyo said suddenly. "When Yamazaki-kun was talking about the blue postbox, I was taping Sakura-chan!"  
  
Meiling, Li and Sakura listened, lined up in a neat little line with their arms to their sides.  
  
"I think Yamazaki-kun was there too." Tomoyo added. There were three beeps that played, each one getting louder than the one before. On the third one, which was really really loud, Meiling freaked out and shouted...  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
----later----  
  
Tomoyo, Li, Meiling and Sakura crowd around the television in Tomoyo's room, watching what Tomoyo had taped earlier to prove that Yamazaki's eyes were open.  
  
"They aren't all red. There are blue ones too!" the Yamazaki on the t.v said, with his eyes open.  
  
"The usually-closed Yamazaki-kun's eyes are open. The usually- fake Yamazaki story was true." Meiling said. "These two things aren't unrelated. SO THAT'S IT!"  
  
"What is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"IN OTHER WORDS, THE THINGS YAMAZAKI-KUN SAYS WHEN HIS EYES ARE OPEN, ARE TRUE!!" Meiling shouted proudly.  
  
"So that's it!" Sakura said.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING AGAIN!" Someone said outside. Everybody in the room recognized that voice as Chiharu's.  
  
"It's not a lie! It's TRUE!" Yamazaki said, who was talking to Chiharu.  
  
"IT'S YAMAZAKI-SAN!" Meiling declared. Then they raced outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Are they outside?" Sakura asked while getting her slippers.  
  
"Let's hurry and go watch!" Meiling said.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" They all said at once, while hiding behind the bushes, trying to spy on Chiharu and Yamazaki's conversation.  
  
Then, Meiling gasped as they saw Yamazaki's eyes open before them.  
  
"HIS EYES ARE OPENING!" She said.  
  
"Which means, he's gonna tell the truth..." Sakura added, but Meiling did the be quiet sign to her.  
  
"So, what about the blue postbox?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"In the blue postbox, if you put in a letter to someone you love, that person will love you too!" Yamazaki said, with his eyes still open.  
  
"...that person will love you too!" Echoed in through Li, Meiling and Sakura's heads as they all pictured in their minds who they loved. All three of them were blushing.  
  
Li thought of Yukito, Meiling thought of Li while Sakura thought of Yukito as well.  
  
"Yukito-san..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Shaoran..." Meiling mummered.  
  
"Ano hito..." Li said, which meant 'that person.'  
  
"I just remembered something!" Meiling said and walked away with red cheeks.  
  
"Me too." Li said, walking off with red cheeks also and so did Sakura while Tomoyo followed them, giggling and recording.  
  
--later at sunset---  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu were walking and Yamazaki was telling another story.  
  
"...and there, somehow, there was a golden bear..." he said but Chiharu stepped on his foot saying that it was enough.  
  
"Ouch!!!!!" Yamazaki said loudly, with his eyes opening widely.  
  
Chiharu paused for a minute and lifted her foot off of his, which made Yamazaki's eyes close again.  
  
"That hurts!" Yamazaki said. "It's three times today!" He said and it flashbacked to the beginning of the day.  
  
"One at lunch break..." he said and it showed Chiharu stepping on his foot when he was telling the postbox story, with Tomoyo, Sakura, Li and Meiling listening.  
  
"One when we were walking near Tomoyo-chan's house," he said and it showed Chiharu stepping on his foot, also with Tomoyo, Sakura, Li and Meiling listening.  
  
"And just now!" He said.  
  
"But Yamazaki-kun, your eyes open when I step on your foot..." Chiharu said, stepping on his foot, which made his eyes open.  
  
"That's weird!" she said steping on it a few more times.  
  
"It's some kinda habit." Yamazaki replied. "But I was surprised just now, to think that a blue postbox really existed."  
  
"Didn't someone spill paint or something?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Me first!" Someone shouted.  
  
"No, Meiling! ME!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"NO I AM!" Li shouted, squished between Sakura and Meiling. Each of them was holding a letter in their hands, and not too far away, was Tomoyo, recording them.  
  
"Sakura-chan, ganbatte!" She said and the screen blanked out.  
  
---end of The One With The Blue Postbox---  
  
Me--^.^ Did you like that one? I'm sure some of you saw it already!! I don't really know what ganbatte means so don't email me or ask what it means in the review...  
  
Yamazaki-- I think the blue postbox is one of my favorite stories!! By the way...did you know...  
  
Me--uh...that's enough stories for today, Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki-- You sure? I'm loaded with them!  
  
Me-- save them for the next chapters!!! Syaonara!! 


	3. The One With Britney Spears--Part 1

Me--hohoho! I thought of this while looking through a magazine at school...I really was supposed to be doing the script for our play, but...we were done so, i had nothing else to do. I'm gonna add a bit of S+S into here!  
  
Yamazaki--Um..what are gonna make me do??  
  
Me--MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you'll see!  
  
Yamazaki-- Um...I'm scared.  
  
Me--Eh?? Okay. Now lets' start your adventure  
  
  
  
The One With Britney Spears--Part 1  
  
"Oh look! Britney Spears is coming to Tomoeda on August 15th!" Rika shouted, pointing at a Britney Spears poster. On the bottom right corner, it had written on it, "Concert August 15th"  
  
"Oh really? That's cool." Sakura said. "But I don't like Britney Spears all that much."  
  
"But I do! She's so cool!" Syaoran aruptly shouted.  
  
"That's cause she's like a slut now!" Sakura snapped at him. "Well, she's okay. Except, I liked her better when she first started out..."  
  
"I think she's hot!" Eriol added, with Tomoyo behind him.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted, hitting him with her music books, which was a lot.  
  
"OW!!" Eriol shouted, rubbing his head with his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Syaoran said. "She's SO HOT!" Then, both him and Eriol stood right up against the poster, admiring Britney Spears up close.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried. "How can you like that...that...well...THAT!"  
  
But, Syaoran was too busy to answer her.  
  
"I hate Britney Spears." Sakura grummbled to Tomoyo.  
  
"I know. She's taking our boyfriends." Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"I can't believe my Syaoran likes her. She's just a girl with big, fake, plastic breasts." Sakura said, watching Syaoran and Eriol drooling over the poster.  
  
"What are they even doing?" Tomoyo asked, starring at them.  
  
"I dunno. But I want Syaoran to stop liking Britney Spears. When I went into his room last week, I saw probably a million posters of Britney Spears on his walls, and only one picture of me."  
  
"Awww. Poor Sakura-chan." Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back.  
  
"We need a way to get them off Britney Spears." Sakura said determinedly.  
  
"Well, how are we going to do that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I have an idea!" Sakura said pointing up her index finger. "We could..." She then started whispering into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"Uh huh. What will that do?"  
  
"Just listen! Well, after we..." She whispered into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"Ooooh! I love it!"  
  
"YEAH I KNOW!" Sakura said proudly. "And when that's all over, they'll be begging for us to forgive them."  
  
"OOOOH! I LOVE IT, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shouted. "But, how are we gonna get a Britney Spears, with having to get the REAL Britney?"  
  
"That's the part I don't know. We could get some ordinary person to do it, and then we could do a make over to make them look like the slut." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay. But who...." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The next person who walks out that store!" Sakura said, pointing at the convience store across from them.  
  
Then, the automatic sliding doors opened, and Yamazaki came out, eating a strawberry/chocolate icecream cone.  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!" Tomoyo and Sakura shouted and started running over to Yamazaki.  
  
"YAMAZAKIYOUGOTTAEHELPUS!! WENEEDHELPBADLY!!" They said quickly, so quickly that Yamazaki starred at them for a minute.  
  
"Uh...hi!" He said. "What did you say?"  
  
"We need help, badly!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"With what?" He asked.  
  
"We need you, to be Britney Spears" Sakura said slowly, in the you're- our-last-hope expression.  
  
"Uh..." Yamazaki said.  
  
"I think we'll take that as a yes." Tomoyo said to Sakura, smiling.  
  
"Yup...I think it's a yes. Thank you, Yamazaki-kun!" Sakura said and took Yamazaki's wrist, while Tomoyo took his other wrist, and then the two dragged him away.  
  
"AHHHH! HELP ME!!"  
  
--At the Daidouji Mansion---  
  
"Pass the blush, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, wearing a surgen's uniform.  
  
"Here." Tomoyo said, passing Sakura a small packet of blush.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's going on?" Yamazaki said, opening his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine!" Tomoyo said, holding a small tube of lipgloss. She too, was in a surgen's uniform.  
  
"He needs more newspaper." Sakura said, grabbing some newspaper and scrunching it into a ball.  
  
"Sakura. Red, or black?" Tomoyo said, holding up a pair of long nylon in each hand.  
  
"Hmm...red." Sakura said.  
  
---later---  
  
"WE'RE GONNA LOSE HIM! GET THE EYELINER!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulders, shaking her into focus.  
  
"DON'T PANIC! WE CAN SAVE HIM!" She shouted.  
  
---much more later---  
  
"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, shaking Tomoyo's hand, while Tomoyo was doing the same.  
  
"Yes, I think we've done it!"  
  
"What?? What happened??" Yamazaki said.  
  
"We've done it!"  
  
"Done what?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura held a mirror in front of him.  
  
"What's this red stuff on my lips??" He said and looked at the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
--end of part one: The One With Britney Spears---  
  
  
  
Me---hohoho! What's gonna happen??  
  
Yamazaki--WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME??  
  
Me--hehehe! My lips are sealed...  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura--hehehehe  
  
Yamazaki-- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! TELL ME!!!  
  
Me--you're gonna have to wait til part 2 comes. Plz review, ppL! 


	4. The One With Britney Spears--Part 2

Me---ARRGGHH! I GOT BRACES TODAY!!!! BUT...WHOO...OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU???*POINTS AT YAMAZAKI*  
  
Yamazaki--*looks at his clothes* ARRGGHHH!  
  
Sakura+Tomoyo-- GET BACK HERE!!! *grabbs Yamazaki and drags him onto the set*  
  
Yamazaki--hoe...  
  
Sakura--mine!!!  
  
  
  
The One With Britney Spears--Part 2  
  
-----  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME??" Yamazaki said yelling at a smiling Tomoyo and Sakura. He looked at the mirror in front of him.  
  
For his shirt, he was wearing a pink tube top, with a fake belly ring. For pants, well, he wasn't really wearing any pants, but a short, mini black skirt. His hair was actually a wig, braided into pigtails, and for shoes, he was wearing four inch platforms, which he could hardly walk in.  
  
On his face, was a ton of makeup. And what was worse, was that there were two large bumps near his chest.  
  
They had turned him into a Britney Spears.  
  
Eye lashes were curled, mascara was put on, eyeliner was used on his eyes, nails were polished, the hair was long and done, even his toe nails were polished!!  
  
"WHAT THE..." He shouted again. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU??"  
  
"We need someone to be Britney Spears. So, to decide who, we chose the first person to walk out of the convience store, and you were that person!!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"WHAAA???" He shouted. "I can't be Britney Spears! I'm not a girl..."  
  
"Not yet a woman...!" Sakura finished. "See?/ You're getting the hang of it, already!!"  
  
"ARGGHH!" He shouted, and slumped into the nearest seat. "Why me?"  
  
"Because, we needed someone to pretend to be Britney Spears, so that our boyfriends, Eriol and Syaoran, will stop oogling over her." Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah, and our plan was to find someone to be Britney Spears so that she can be the bitch that she is to Eriol and Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"And why do you need her to be a bitch?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Because...if she's a bitch to them, they'll see who she is really is and then they'll stop liking her, and get back with us!" Sakura answered.  
  
"If you do, we'll listen to your stories for as long as you want!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Hmm..." Yamazaki said in thought. "I do sorta like this skirt. It makes my butt look small!"  
  
"Settled then? Your new identity is Britney Spears, and your mission is to be a bitch to Eriol and Syaoran." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright." He said nodding his head. "I love these shoes!" He said, looking at the shoes in all angles.  
  
"OOOKAY???"  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"So what do I say again?" Yamazaki asked, while walking down the street, with Tomoyo and Sakura beside him.  
  
"You say, "EEEW!! GO AWAY!!" by slapping them on their faces." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"There they are!" Sakura shouted, pointing behind them.  
  
"And they just bought tickets to her concert!" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Let's hide here!" Sakura shouted, directing them to hide behind a couple of bushes. Tomoyo looked at Yamazaki, and saw that he was digging through his purse.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. Yamazaki took out a tube of lipgloss, and frowned.  
  
"Awww! I ran out of lipgloss." He said to himself. He turned to Tomoyo and Sakura. "Do any of you guys have any lipgloss or lipbalm with you? My lips are dry and I ran out." He said shaking the lipgloss in his hand.  
  
"JUST GO!" They shouted, and pushed him out of the bushes, and right in front of Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
Yamazaki stuttered for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, Eriol." Syaoran said. "That's Britney Spears."  
  
"I know! Do you think she sees us?" Eriol said back.  
  
"Hey fellas!" Yamazaki said in a very bad sexy, feminine tone, waving his hand.  
  
"BRITNEY!!!!" They shouted, and started floating in the air, with hearts floating around them, and fireworks exploding in the background.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura said in the bushes.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Really? I thought I heard something coming from the bushes." He said.  
  
"Oh...well I'm sure it's nothing." He said in different tone. This time, it was high and squeeky.  
  
"Hope so." Syaoran said staring at the bushes.  
  
"I can sense something coming from the bushes." He whispered to Eriol.  
  
"I know." Eriol replied.  
  
"You guys are so kawaii!" Yamazaki said, in a better tone.  
  
"REALLY?" Syaoran and Eriol shouted, with hearts in their eyes.  
  
"Yup!" Yamazaki said, pinching their cheeks. "You're just about the cutest boys I've ever slept with!"  
  
"Um...okay?" They said together.  
  
"Anyway, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Yamazaki said, hooking his arm with Syaoran and Eriol's.  
  
'Got a funny feeling about this Britney, Eriol.' Syaoran said. It was one of his tricks.  
  
'I know. I think it's Sakura and Tomoyo playing a trick on us. Well, we can play a trick on them, can't we?'  
  
'But who's this Britney?'  
  
'Dunno.'  
  
"LALALALALALA! EATING IS FUN!!" Yamazaki sang, as they walked to the nearest restaurant, with Tomoyo and Sakura close behind them.  
  
----end of THE ONE WITH BRITNEY SPEARS--PART 2----  
  
Me--So that's why you're dressed like a prostitute. I should really change the rating of this fic.  
  
Yamazaki-- I didn't get to tell n e of my stories!!  
  
Me--you will! I promise!  
  
Yamazaki- ^.^  
  
Me--Please review!  
  
Kero--I WANT SWEETS!  
  
Me-- Where'd u come from?  
  
Kero--SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS! I WANT SWEETS!  
  
Me---GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHH...plz review while I get Kero out of this fic... 


End file.
